Letters From the Heart
by Musings By Char
Summary: Letters between Eric and Sookie starting after the curse is broken.  They will continue until things are resolved one way or another. There is a twist, I will be working with another writer to get two different voices. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris.
1. Chapter 1Eric 1

A/N—Hey All this is a new project I'm undertaking. I had an idea to write letters between Eric and Sookie. I thought it would be interesting and HOPEFULLY romantic. Well there is a twist….There are two of us writing. That way it will have two voices. We will see where it leads us. Let me know what you think!

Char

Sookie,

As I sit here in the familiar surroundings of Fangtasia, I find my mind drawn to the last month. Though I know something has passed between us and I can't deny the strange new emotions I'm experiencing surrounding you, I am puzzled and dismayed by your silence on the issue.

Perhaps it's your recent break with Bill Compton that prevents you from being open with me or perhaps much more has happened then even you are comfortable admitting. The point is, I don't know what has transpired, only that I find myself drawn to you in a way I've never been drawn to another human before. While I can't quite put my finger on why, I feel no sorrow that you and Compton have parted and I even find myself experiencing some level of joy about it.

I'm writing you this letter to encourage you to tell me more about what transpired during the last month. I will not be satisfied until I know the whole truth and I will not relent until you yield to my wishes. I believe I have shown you that I am more than willing to be persistent when I need to be and this is one of those times.

This letter is an attempt to open a dialog between us about this. It is my hope that you will see it as such and discuss these events with me.

Yours,  
Eric


	2. Chapter 2 From Sookie 1

A/N—Ok, here is her response…..please don't kill her yet! Remember she is missing HER Eric and she's protecting herself. Give her time, hopefully Eric won't give up!

Char

Dear Eric,

I received your letter a few days ago, well okay it's been a week and I almost didn't write back. To be honest, I'm really not even sure why I am, but I know it would be rude to just ignore you. I also thought maybe this would be easier. I sure don't want to have a major discussion about the time you spent here. I don't think there really is a reason for it, but I do have a few things I need to clear up for you.

First of all, you are welcome. I honestly enjoyed having you stay here. You were so sweet, and gentle. You were nothing like your normal self, and I enjoyed spending time with that man. You were so uncomplicated and straightforward. You didn't have anything you needed to hide. We both know that's not the case in your real life, so there is no reason to keep bringing this up for discussion. I'm glad I could be a friend to you when you needed one. You have saved me more than once, and I'm glad I could return the favor.

As far as my relationship with Bill is concerned, I really don't think it's something you should worry about. I know you have always "wanted" me. I also know that you saw Bill as a roadblock to your agenda, but that doesn't matter any more. Bill maybe out of my life romantically, but that doesn't mean I'm opening the door. I really cared about him a lot and to be honest I don't want to get involved again with anyone.

Eric, I don't want to sound mean, but you come with too much political baggage; I just can't deal with that in my life. It's not worth it. I am very flattered by what you have said, and I hope we will always be good friends. However, I just want to be normal and lead a normal life. Sorry, but I think it's just best we move forward as friends and forget about everything that happened while you were staying with me. It wouldn't really change anything between us anyway.

I hope you understand and respect my wishes, and I am really glad you are okay and have survived this horrible Hallow incident. I don't know when I'll be seeing you, but feel free to drop by for a True Blood when you are in the neighborhood. By the way tell Pam hello for me. You really are lucky to have her in your life. She was the one who held things together. You need to give her a raise!

Take Care Eric

Your Friend,

Sookie


	3. Chapter 3 From Eric 2

Sookie,

Bill Compton warned me how complicated of a human you can be and, I must say, he wasn't far off the mark. I am, and will eternally be, deeply indebted to you for the hospitality you extended to me in my time of need. I agree, the Eric that manifested during that time bares little resemblance to myself. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but as I believe you well know, it is impossible to run from our true selves. Our nature always comes to the surface at some point.

As to your statement about Compton being a roadblock to my agenda, nothing could be further from the truth. Do you not know that I could have taken you from him whenever I wished? It was only out of respect for you that I did not. I have no agenda that goes unfulfilled. Had I wanted to take you, I would have and there's nothing the fool Compton could have done to stop that.

Friends? That is an interesting proposition. On one hand, you accuse me of wanting you and on the other you count on my ability to restrain myself and remain your friend. Is it not humans who often deny the inability of males and females to remain friends without any sexual distractions at all? This could prove to be quite an...interesting...friendship indeed.

So here's to friends, Ms. Stackhouse. I look forward to having that Blood next time I visit Bon Temps. I look forward to sharing your company while I'm there.

To Friends, Eric Northman


	4. Chapter 4 From Sookie 2

A/N –Just a quick one here, Eric and Sookie belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris, we are just playing a bit. Also these letters are done very "off the cuff" I wanted them to be that way and so I am not having them beta'd. They are suppose to be letters between two people who feel the need to keep in contact . WONDER why….LOL Anyway just wanted to say they are done much more casually than my normal stories. Keep up with the reviews. We are loving them.

Hugs

Char

Eric,

I was surprised that you answered me so quickly especially since I haven't heard seen hide or hair of you (or Pam for that matter) for weeks. I guess maybe you aren't as busy as I thought you were, but I shouldn't give you too hard of time about that since we are JUST friends after all. Anyway, I am glad you have admitted to me that you have little in common with _**my**_ Eric. Honestly I miss him a lot and do wish you were more like him, but you know what they say about wishing.

So I guess I just need to realize that my Eric is truly gone forever. It was fun while it lasted. However, I do think your comment about our "true selves" and our true nature eventually surfaces is interesting. I admit I was hoping that my Eric was part of your true nature. Maybe it's because I was just hoping the Eric I saw was a big part of you that you kept hidden.

Oh Well, so much for being a silly romantic huh…lol. Bet you never realized that about me. Your new friend is a HOPELESS romantic. I'm sure that's why I get hurt so much. I look too hard for love and open up too much. I guess if I'm going to survive this **Sup** world I need to toughen up and be more closed off, kinda like you and Pam.

Anyway, I look forward to being your friend and I don't think we have to have anything sexual between us. That's saying men and women are no more than animals and I know that's not the case. I'm going to make this short since I'm exhausted from work tonight, lots of garbage to put up with and I just want a hot bath and my bed.

So take care of yourself and definitely drop in when you find yourself down this way, but remember we are strictly friends and don't get any ideas in that manipulative mind of yours. LOL

Until then stay safe and be well.

Your New Friend,

Sookie


	5. Chapter 5 From Sookie 3

Eric,

I'm hoping you will receive this letter first. I sent you a response to your second letter and I was REALLY tired and depressed because of a bad night at work. Well basically I was just RAMBLING. Please just ignore it for the blathering it was and if you get it, just throw it out. It's the silly ramblings of a tired woman. I hope you understand. I tried to get the post office to return it, but they had already sent it so PLEASE just don't even read it. You would be making your new friend very happy if you just tossed it before reading it. It's too silly and embarrassing.

Ok, gotta go, I have to work the late shift. Take care and please just toss and forget the second letter of mine ok.

Your Friend,

Sookie


	6. Chapter 6 From Eric 3

Sookie,

I received your letter today and, I must say, I was quite surprised by how emotionally charged it was. Over the centuries, I had forgotten how emotional humans can be and it is going to take some getting used to. Not that I'm complaining as I find any communication with you a very good thing.

You have mentioned a duality several times and it's something that I've struggled with since leaving your home a few weeks ago. Which Eric is the true Eric, or are they both part of the same whole? Were my actions while in your care the actions of a fearful and weak vampire while under a witches spell or were they a manifestation of my long suppressed humanity, brought to the forefront by my encounter with you?

These are the questions I am now struggling to understand and I am going to need your help to come to a conclusion. I need to know what transpired between us while we lived together. What differences did you see between "your Eric" and me? What did you do to bring out those differences? I need to know, Sookie, if I am ever going to have a resolution to my questions. I cannot say that "your Eric" does not exist. Neither can I say he does. At this point, I simply do not know.

On another note, and something that Pam and I have discussed at great length, I find it interesting that, while you admit to having feelings for me, you also find the need to distance yourself. Are you afraid that I'm going to betray as Bill Compton did? That I have an agenda? I assure you that you are as safe with me as you could be with any vampire.

As to our new found friendship, I agree that we do not have to have any sort of sexual relationship, though, I should tell you that you have no idea what you're missing. A vampire can learn a lot about pleasure in a millennium. Perhaps you're doing both of us a disservice by not exploring the alternatives to friendship. Still, I will proceed as you wish and will seek to be the truest of friends to you. But, if you ever change your mind...

Thank you again for your letter, Sookie. It is always a pleasure to hear from you. I look forward to having that Blood and some good company soon.

Yours,  
Eric Northman


	7. Chapter 7 From Sookie 4

Eric,

I'm a bit irritated at you. I asked you to just forget about the letter I wrote to you where I talked about "my Eric". Like I told you I was just exhausted and to be honest I've had a pretty crazy couple of months. I'm probably on emotional overload between all the crap with Bill and his betrayal, and then the whole amnesia thing with you. To top that off, it all ends up with this huge knock down drag out war with Hallow and the witches. There are a couple of other things that went on that just added even more stress.

For the love of mercy, I'm surprised I haven't had a freakin' nervous break down. Now on top of all that, I have to deal with the entire aftermath. I'm just sick to death of all the damn vampire and sup drama! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL! Doesn't anyone get that. I want to find a nice young man who gets up and goes to work then comes home for a nice dinner. I want to go grocery shopping and eventually have kids with him. I want out of the drama.

You know the ironic thing is that even though it was crazy and really short, I felt more normal and happy during that time you stayed with me than I have my entire my life. That sucks because now I don't even have that, and no one remembers it but me. Like you said in your letter maybe this "duality of Eric" just doesn't exist. Maybe I just saw what I wanted to see and was living a fairy tale while it lasted.

Eric, I'm sorry you are struggling with this memory loss I know it's really probably driving "Mr. Control" crazy. Honestly though, I don't think you would believe me if I told you about your time here. It was so unlike you. So unlike Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area Five, I think you would be upset with the truth, and I think you would probably blame me; eventually resenting me. It's just better if we just drop the whole issue and move forward.

That said, I want to tell you for the five hundredth time, we will not be physically involved. I know you are very talented in the bedroom and I know what I'm missing, but I just can't let another vampire into my bed or even take the risk they would steal into my heart. I can't take that heartache again, Eric. Bill's betrayal almost destroyed me, I can't risk something even worse, I just can't. Please try and understand. Thank you for your offer of true friendship, A girl can never have enough friends.

See ya soon.

Your Friend,

Sookie


	8. Chapter 8 From Eric 4

Sookie,

As always, it was very good to hear from you. Considering all that you  
have been through of late, I am quite surprised you wish to have any  
contact with supernatural creatures of any kind; much less vampires. I  
assure you that your friendship will not be wasted with me and shall  
never be betrayed as others have done.

I can fully understand your reluctance to be involved with those of my  
kind and your longing for normalcy. Indeed, it is something I  
have spent nearly a thousand years seeking, and I can tell you that normalcy is very elusive. Those who walk a different path through life can never truly be normal. We are always on the outside looking in and we can only find real comfort with others like ourselves. We are not so different from each other Sookie. Neither of us can ever be satisfied by those who embrace and pursue normalcy. It's an attractive illusion that will always remain just out of our reach. I believe that shared bond is what draws us to one another on some level.

I am curious about your statement about "knowing" what you were  
missing. How and what do you know? What exactly happened between us,  
Sookie? While I understand your reluctance to discuss our time  
together, I do not think you fully understand the value such a  
discussion could have to me. So I am asking that, if you truly valued  
"your" Eric, help me to remember who "your" Eric was. It is both your  
and my best hope of recovering who that was.

Thank you again for your letter. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Faithfully,  
Eric Northman

P.S.

I am sorry that you are irritated that I chose not to ignore your  
letter as requested. But, did you really believe "Mr. Control" would  
allow such a bombshell to pass unaddressed?


	9. Chapter 9 From Sookie 5

Eric,

I just wanted to drop you a few lines, before I went in to work. I apologize for taking so long to respond. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but stuff has just been crazy with work. Sam is having problems with the waitresses and I HATE working with Arlene. She has jumped on the FOS bandwagon and uses every spare minute to get under my skin. I have asked Sam to change our schedules so we work as little as possible together. I wish we would never have to work together again, ya when pigs fly! Oh well a girl can wish can't she. I just wanted to let you know I haven't been ignoring you; I've just been really distracted with other things. Which by the way, I have a couple of questions I'll ask you about, later.

I am really glad you understand about my craving for normalcy and you know I'm not surprised that you've looked for it too. I really hadn't given it a lot of thought, but I guess it must be really hard for you at times to "fit in". Especially before ya'll came out, but I bet even now you find it hard to find your _normal_; whatever that may be. Eric, I wonder if maybe that's why you felt so at home when you stayed with me. You had nothing to compare it to so it BECAME your normal. Maybe that's what normalization is all about. Maybe it's accepting what really is _our_ normal and not giving two figs for what other people think. Maybe that's why "my" Eric and I seemed to get along so well. We kept it simple; basic. I guess we were living in a protected bubble of sorts, away from outsiders. Boy wouldn't that be wonderful; to just run away, change your life, and just "be". Unfortunately, the real world always seems to find us though doesn't it?

Anyway, I guess it's a nice dream, huh. I'm sure you've figured out by now that we were able to just kinda lock out the world. I really don't want to go into more details even though part of me really wants to find out if the other Eric is hidden inside of you. Maybe we won't ever know. For your peace of mind I hope one day you will remember on your own. If that day ever comes it will be very interesting for both of us. (If this were an email I would insert a WG here ; )

At any rate I had a couple of questions for you. Do you know anything about a vampire staying around Bon Temps that is called Mickey. I need to know more about him. My friend, Tara seems to be getting involved with him and she's been acting a little strange. Can you tell me about him and should I be worried for her? I would really appreciate any info you have. Well I better get going; it's going to be a LONG night since I have to work with Arlene. Hopefully this will be the last for a LONG time. Remember tell me anything you know about Mickey! I'm worried.

Take Care and Stay Safe

Sookie

P.S. Of course I knew Mr. Control wouldn't ignore my letter, but you can't blame a girl for trying! Besides that it keeps you on your toes! I wouldn't want you to get bored with me.


	10. Chapter 10 From Eric 5

Sookie,

It was good to get your letter today. I was beginning to wonder if you  
had perhaps decided to stop writing in your effort to separate  
yourself from all supernaturals. I know that must be extremely  
tempting for you at times - to just walk away from the drama  
of the last year and never look back. As a vampire, I admit that  
seems tempting even to me. A nice fantasy, to be certain, though we  
both know reality rarely works out the way our fantasies do.

You're very correct in your statements about my quest for normalcy.  
It is something I have spent centuries searching for, and yet I feel no  
closer to grasping it than I was a thousand years ago. I often wonder  
if the idea is nothing more than a clever illusion made for us to  
chase endlessly without ever quite achieving it.

Perhaps, though, normalcy is something we find only with another being.  
Perhaps it truly is a joint effort - we find our normalcy as an  
extension of who we become when we experience a true emotional  
connection with someone we care deeply about. Maybe that is why "your  
Eric" seemed so different than who you believe me to be now. Perhaps  
my vampiric nature gave way to my humanity while with you. Honestly,  
though I am still struggling to recover my memories, I suspect that  
in your care, being "human" would be an easy thing to be. It is for that  
reason that I still hold hope that you will assist me in regaining my  
memories – so perhaps I can come to know "your Eric" and discover how  
he relates to me as a whole.

Also, I am sorry to hear about your difficulty at work. Arlene is an idiot  
who's easily led by anyone who shows her the least bit of interest.  
She's useful only for feeding and serving drinks. Beyond that I believe  
there is little hope for the woman. Please let me know what Sam does  
with your schedule. I can only imagine a few things worse than eight  
hours spent with that useless bag of blood. Her involvement with the  
Fellowship will only lead to her getting hurt. These people, as I'm  
sure you remember, are brutal and will stop at nothing if it means  
sending a single vampire to the true death. Perhaps your problem will  
take care of itself given time.

Yes, I am aware of a vampire named Mickey. I'd heard rumors that he was  
in Louisiana and, I have to admit, it doesn't surprise me that he has  
become connected to you in some peripheral way. As I've said before,  
you are a magnet for trouble, Ms. Stackhouse.

We need to meet face to face to discuss Mickey. For now, it would do  
your friend well to warn her to stay away from him. He is not what he  
appears and is quite dangerous indeed. I will tell you more when we  
meet. If you work Saturday evening, I will come by Merlots for that  
blood and a friendly chat. Perhaps we could help each other out with a  
bit of give and take. If you do not work for the shifter on Saturday night,  
may I come to your home instead? It is very important that we discuss  
Mickey face to face. I look forward to seeing you on Saturday.

Yours,

Eric


	11. Chapter 11 From Sookie 6

Eric,

I received your letter today, and I wanted to get one right back out so you will be sure to get it before Saturday. You know I guess it is kinda silly to keep writing when we could just _call_ each other. Honestly though, I am kind of enjoying the letter writing. It's definitely a lost art form don't ya think? Maybe it's because it seems easier to talk about personal and sometimes even intimate subjects. It gives us time to really think about what we want to say and not just react.

Anyway, I do want to say I appreciate your comment about Arlene. It was kinda mean, but it's nice to know that someone else understands my point of view. I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks she's making some major mistakes and will regret it. I don't understand her choices though; we use to be friends. Did you know that I used to babysit for her kids? They are really great which makes me feel bad for them. I really don't wish anything bad to happen to her. Actually, I pray for her all the time and I want to her to see the truth. I mean I would even be fine if she didn't want to have anything to do with vampires, but hating people; well that never brings anything good with it. Like you said she's going to end up getting herself hurt, then what happens to her children?

Oh well, I guess we all make our choices, huh. Sorry about getting so heavy. I guess just thinking about the kids really bums me out. Why don't some of these parents realize what a blessing children are. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair that people who don't deserve them are the ones' who end up having them. Makes me kinda sad to think about it, guess that's all part of reaping what we sow, huh. Of course I'm not sure how that whole thing works out for you guys; I mean vampires.

Anyhow, I'm getting off topic. I wrote to tell you I don't work Saturday and I have plans, but I think it might work out. I am having have lunch with Terra, and then I'm going shopping in Shreveport during the afternoon. I'll just move my shopping back a bit later and then if it's okay, pop by Fangtasia during the evening around 7:30 or so. If that works you, just call me and let me know.

I'm really interested and a bit anxious about the info you have about Mickey I also am kind of curious about your whole take on the normalcy thing. I was surprised that you of all people mentioned having "normalcy through connecting with someone emotionally". Eric are you trying to tell me you have become more emotional since your memory loss? Because I thought you didn't really have any use for them. I'm really curious about this whole discussion in your last letter. "My Eric" definitely had his share of emotions and didn't hide them, but of course he didn't know to either. I guess it was that whole "back to basics" thing I was talking about in my last letter. If we have time Saturday maybe we can talk about it more. You definitely have my interest peeked. I will plan on seeing you then, but please call to confirm okay?

Take care of yourself Eric and be safe,

Sookie

P.S. Thank you for the sweet compliment. I didn't miss it in your letter; I just don't know quite what to say other than thank you.


	12. Chapter 12 Prelude to a meeting SPOV

A/N: Sorry this is has taken so long. I've been working on it trying to get just the "right feel" to fit with the letters. It was difficult with two different view point which we wanted but I also want cohesiveness. I want to say thank you SOOO much for all your wonderful response. It was wonderful and I appreciate the follows, favorites and especially the reviews. . As usual the characters of SVM belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing.

Prelude to a Meeting

SPOV

I heard from Eric on Thursday night. He called me while I was working the night shift and was very friendly and casual. It was a little disconcerting. In the past, he's been full of sly remarks and innuendo. It was a nice change to talk to him like a _normal_ person; he did seem like a friend just calling to chat. I still don't quite know what to make of it, but honestly I enjoyed our conversation.

We didn't talk about anything earth shattering or exciting; no vampire politics or Sup emergencies. Just plain old every day stuff. He did ask me about Arlene and how it was going with her. I, of course, asked about Pam, who apparently is on a kick about Dear Abbey and proper etiquette. I get such a kick out of her, a vampire worried about etiquette, go figure. Our conversation only lasted about ten minutes, but like I said it was friendly. I honestly didn't feel like I had to be on guard with him; like I usually did.  
After talking about work and Pam, we agreed to meet at Fangtasia around eight.

Originally, I had planned on having lunch with Terra today, and then heading out to Shreveport for some shopping. Well that wasn't going to happen since she had just called me a few minutes ago and cancelled. I would be irritated if I wasn't worried about her. I hadn't really been able to sit and visit with her for over a month now and when I saw her I noticed some changes that weren't good ones. I was really anxious to talk to Eric about this Mickey character she was involved with.

I looked over at the clock on the microwave as I took another sip of my coffee. It was barely 9 am and thanks to Tara backing out on me, I had no plans till later this evening. I decided to clean the house then treat myself to a trip to the library and a manicure. Usually I didn't splurge on things like that, but tips had been really good lately so I had some extra cash.

I finished my coffee, ate a light breakfast of fruit and a muffin, then started on my housework. I put on my iPod and danced around while cleaning. It made the work go twice as fast and I got a good work out at the same time. Within two hours I was done with cleaning and headed upstairs for a quick shower. I had an appointment for my manicure at one, giving me plenty of time to make it to the library, then to do a little bit of shopping. I called Claudine, my cousin, who just happened to be an honest to goodness fairy godmother; well sort of. She was meeting me for dinner and some light shopping. I swear she could shop 24/7, and I couldn't help laughing as I thought about our past shopping trips. They were always a blast and she had the _best_ taste. I always came home with some great clothes when we shopped together.

I hopped out of the shower wondering what I would find this time. Heading to my closet, I started thinking about what I should wear to meet Eric tonight. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression - I didn't want to dress like it was a date. However, I wanted to look good and admitted to myself I wanted him think so too.

It had been almost two months since he had been living with me, and we had sort of been an item. I sighed as I looked through the closet throwing a few things on the bed for consideration. I kept looking, as my thoughts drifted back to those wonderful short weeks.

During that time, Eric and I had become both friends and lovers. We had made passionate, unbelievable love, in every corner of the house and repeatedly in the front of the fire and in the shower. Those were my two favorite spots. More importantly, he had seemed to care about every part of my life, and he had put me first in his life. It was something no one had ever done; except Gran. He made me feel cherished and yes even loved. Eric had told me he would share his life with me that he would set me above all others, and they would owe me fealty because I was that important to him. I had started falling in love with this man; _my_ Eric.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to rehash these memories for the millionth time. I didn't want to cry again, because I missed the one man who had made me feel like a cherished treasure. I knew it wasn't real and that eventually it would probably come to an end. I hoped I was wrong, but so far that didn't seem to be the case. Eric had lost all of his memories of the time we spent together, and was acting like it never existed. My loving, caring, uncomplicated, Eric was gone and in his place was the Vampire Sherriff of Area 5: complicated, manipulative and only interested in having me as his next sexual conquest. I couldn't help as tears streamed down my face. I felt like I was losing him all over again and it hurt like hell. Suddenly, my bedroom held too many memories, and I couldn't take any more.

I went downstairs sitting down on the front porch swing. I was surprised at myself, and my response to the memories of the time Eric and I spent together. I really thought I had put all that behind me. I tried not to get my heart too involved. I knew the amnesia Eric suffered would eventually be over, and I would be left alone. So I kept things light, and I tried not to let my feelings deepen for him. I thought I had been successful, but I guess not. I sat with my knees drawn up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them. Turning my face to the yard, I laid my cheek on my leg and cried softly.

I was upset for feeling so many emotions for someone that really didn't even exist, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I cried because I missed him so damn much. I needed to be honest with myself, I had started to fall in love with _my_ Eric. Tears flowed down my face as I accepted the truth, and grieved my loss. After thirty minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I wiped the tears from my face and sat up. Okay enough was enough; I needed to get a grip on myself. Taking a deep breath I decided I needed to put on my big girl panties, and get on with the day; it wasn't going to do any good to sit and mope. I had to put all these feelings behind me.

I stood, going back into the house, and continued to get ready to for my errands, and trip to see Claudine. I dressed casually in my favorite jeans and a periwinkle twin set. It was pretty without being too dressy, perfect for shopping with a girlfriend, and if I still went, meeting a friend for a drink. I fixed my hair in a messy, casual, upsweep, applied a little makeup and was headed out the door in less than an hour.

My errands took no time at all, and after I started my manicure, I decided to spurge with a pedi too. I was finished sooner than I expected and decided to head to Shreveport early. I called Claudine to see if she could meet me a little early, but she was working. So I decided I would do a little shopping at the mall by myself. It was only an hour early, and I knew I could easily find something to keep me occupied.

The drive seemed to go by faster than normal, and as I pulled into the parking lot I heard a "pop". My gorgeous, fairy cousin appeared in the seat next to me. "Claudine! I've told you to give me some warning; you scared the beejesus out of me." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry Hon, I was able to get off early and just popped over to go shopping with you." She ran her hand down my arm. "Great sweater by the way, it does amazing things to your eyes." She bent over and kissed my cheek in her sisterly manner.

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites. You ready to get started? I don't have a lot to buy, but we can always window shop a bit." I swung my legs out of the car, grabbing my purse as she slid out her side.

"Sookie, I want to take you to this shop I found last week. I saw a perfect outfit for you!" She pulled me into the mall linking her arm with mine.

More than a few men turned to look at us. I was sure they were captivated by Claudine. She was drop dead gorgeous, I'm talking runway model gorgeous. She laughed as a man watching us nearly walked into a nearby fountain. "Claudine, be nice!" I swatted her arm playfully.

"I can't help it if we draw so much attention. It's just funny to see them behaving so much like men!" She continued smiling as we neared the first store where I wanted to stop.

We shopped for about an hour before stopping for dinner at a wonderful seafood restaurant in the mall. We gave our packages to the coat check girl and were seated in a quiet area nestled near the back. We placed our orders and were sipping on our drinks when she asked me a surprising question.

"So Cousin, are you feeling better? More importantly are you still going to see the Viking?" I nearly choked on my drink.

"How did you know I was going to see Eric? " I put my glass down waiting for her response.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, You know Grandfather has ears everywhere and I _am_ your fairy godmother." She shook her head smiling. "So answer my first question. Are you feeling better?" She looked at me with determination in her eyes. I sighed and then spilled my guts.

"I guess I am. I just had an epiphany of sorts today. I thought I had pretty much put the whole Eric thing behind me, but I realized today that I had let myself start to develop feelings for him." She looked up in surprise.

"I mean the Eric who lost his memory. That's part of the problem, Claudine. He doesn't exist and I knew that when we started_. _I thought I had kept it all in perspective. Unfortunately, today I realized I wasn't as in control as I thought I was. It hurts to realize I had started to fall for a dream." My breath caught in my throat and my eyes filled with tears. "Oh Hell! I just need to get over myself and quit this stupidity." I grabbed my glass, taking a long drink. Claudine reached over and patted my hand.

"Oh Sookie, I didn't realize, but it's good that you are facing your feelings. So why are you going to see him tonight?" She pulled back her hand as our dinner was delivered, and we both started eating.

"Well we've been exchanging letters. Eric doesn't remember anything from the time he stayed at my house, and honestly I think it's driving him crazy. I've hinted about us being _close_r than we are now, but I refused to give him any details. I actually have told him very little. I'm not sure how, but he seems to have picked up on something happening between us. In a way I wish he would regain his memories so we could just get this over with, and then move on with our lives. I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Claudine nodded.

"Hon, that's understandable. You two have shared a lot of history in such a short time. Then this witch war came along and set up circumstances that seem to have brought you somewhat closer. Although Eric doesn't remember, you have to realize some part of him does. That's why he's giving you such a difficult time. He knows on some level you two have shared some kind of an emotional connection and bond. Call it a "Sup" instinct. All of us have more senses than humans, it heightens our instincts. Sookie, how serious was the relationship with Eric when he was in Bon Temps?" I glanced at her and then down at my plate, stabbing another shrimp and popping it into my mouth. I was stalling, I didn't know how much to tell her. Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound, I decided to be honest.

"We had become quite close, we became lovers. I tried to delude myself into believing I wasn't getting emotionally entangled, but Eric didn't do that." I met her eyes. "Claudine, he told me he would give up everything for me, he would put me above all others and everyone who owed him fealty would owe it to me too. He said he could love me. " I put my face in my hands trying to stop the tears. Claudine scooted closer, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Sookie, I had no idea. I knew you were lovers, but I didn't realize the Viking had promised you so much. Hon, I hate to tell you, but this complicates things." She sat back as my head shot up.

"What do you mean this complicates things. I know I let myself feel too much. I'll just have to work through it, but that's not really that complicated. " I wiped the tears from my face with a napkin and stared at her.

"No Hon, what I'm talking about concerns Eric. Because of the special instincts we Sups have, Eric would not have fallen in love with you if he didn't already have those feelings. He may not realize it, but he does have some pretty intense emotions concerning you. Do you know anything about the curse that the witch placed on him?" I shook my head.

"No, I was going to ask him about it tonight, but I never really heard more than Hallow had been killed and the spell had been broken by some of her defeated group. That was it, but Claudine I think you're wrong about Eric. I think he was just feeling scared and felt safe with me, that's it." I picked up my wine and took a sip.

"You are wrong Cousin. We knew the Viking was enchanted by you, but we thought it was merely physical. However, that's not the case because he achieved his goal of a physical connection with you. If his only feeling for you were physical, he wouldn't have promised you so much. I don't think you realize what it means when a vampire tells you he will place you above all others. They are pretty selfish creatures, they usually don't but anyone above themselves; it's not in their nature. Eric put you above all others and even if he doesn't remember it now, he did mean it. That's why the memory loss is bothering him so much. Sure it's a control issue, but he also knows that he has forgotten something vitally important to him. He feels the tug of the emotions and his instincts are telling him he is missing something from his life." I just stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do Claudine. Part of me wants to believe you, it gives me hope, but part of me is terrified beyond belief. This was the last thing I needed to hear before meeting Eric tonight." I just sat shaking my head as I swirled my wine around in its' glass.

"Sookie, you do know what to do; your heart recognizes it. I can tell by the sparkle that lit up your eyes as I was telling you about Eric's nature. You realize Sweetie what must be done. You have to try and give Eric a chance to regain his memories, and his feelings for you. There's really no alternative is there?" I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No there isn't and I hate that you know me so well. Just promise me something Claudine, if this really goes bad please tell me you will be here to help me pick up the pieces. I don't think I can take him breaking my heart twice." My voice trembled as tears threatened to fill my eyes, again. She reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Of course Hon, after all isn't that what fairy godmothers do? You will never be alone again, not as long as I'm around." We both laughed through a few tears, and then hugged each other tightly. "Now we have a new shopping agenda, we have to go find you the perfect outfit to get the Viking's attention. You look pretty and I understand your motives, but you want to get his attention without throwing yourself at him. You need something a bit sexier, and yet you don't want him to realize you are trying to get his attention. I know the _perfect_ store!"

I laughed as she rushed the waiter to pay the check, we grabbed our packages, and then she nearly drug me to the ladies room. She waited till it was empty then grabbed my hand.

"Okay, this place is a few miles from here, and we are running out of time. I'm going to pop us to the car to dump our packages, and then I'm popping us to the store." She winked at me, and then before I knew it, we were standing next to the car. I put the bags in the trunk and laughed.

"That's kind of fun, it makes me all tingly." She smiled and nodded.

"This will take a little longer, but it will be quick." She took my hand and within a minute we were standing in front of a very exclusive looking French boutique called Le Lys Dorées. "Okay this is the shop I was talking about earlier. I think an outfit I saw last week might be perfect for what we need." I looked at her a bit apprehensive as she tugged on my hand.

"Claudine, this place looks really expensive, I don't have a lot of extra money." She smiled as she opened the door.

"That's the great thing, Grandfather has an arrangement with the owner, he said we can shop here anytime we want and we don't have to worry about any bills." My eyes widened in surprise as she pulled me through the door. I wasn't sure how I felt about Niall buying things for me, but since he was family I could be a bit more gracious.

"Okay lead on fearless leader!" I laughed as a beautiful and very stylish woman approached. Once again she was model beautiful, I wondered if she was fae. Claudine quickly explained our needs and I was led into a dressing room.

The clerks name was Giselle and she told me to undress while she and Claudine brought me some things to try on. The door was closed before I could object. I heard her and Claudine whispering together and I knew I was in trouble. I shook my head and smiled. I did feel pretty special to have all the attention.

Claudine and Giselle seemed like long lost friends and insisted that I try on several different outfits. I really loved a lot of them; who wouldn't. They were all couture and seemed to be made for me. Finally we all agreed on an outfit for my meeting with Eric and I changed into it. Giselle included a new bra and matching panty to go with the outfit as well as a beautiful pair of matching sandals. I was happy I could show off my pedi I had splurged on earlier.

As I dressed I looked in the 3 way mirror. The outfit was perfect. It was the same color as my twin set, which apparently the color did 'wonderful things to my eyes' according to Claudine. It was made of the softest cashmere and hugged all the right curves without being too suggestive. The skirt had been cut a little fuller so it swirled gently around my legs as I walked. It was the perfect length, short enough to enhance my legs but not so short that it looked deliberately sexy. The matching sweater was tailored and had the most beautiful beadwork around the neck and the cuffs of the flounced wrists. My updo was perfect for the sweater; I just wished I had thought to bring some extra earrings'. About that time Claudine knocked. I slipped my feet in the matching sandals and then opened the door.

I smiled at her expression. "Sookie you are going to knock his fangs out!" We both giggled at her silly comment but then she glanced at my ears. "Oh this won't do, wait just a second." She ran out and I saw her talking with Giselle. Both women went to the other side of the shop and Claudine returned a few minutes later with the most beautiful beaded earrings. They were made with tiny crystals, beads, and flowers, matching the beading on my outfit perfectly.

"Oh Claudine, you are the best cousin and fairy godmother a girl could ever have." I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "We are going to have to come back here as soon as I get some extra money. I loved everything I tried on but I won't take advantage of Niall." She frowned at me and then shook her head.

"You shouldn't think that way Sookie, as your oldest male relative it is his responsibility to provide for you. I know its old fashioned, but honestly it is the way it is suppose to be done. Grandfather provides for me and Claude even though we both have other jobs and resources. You need to get used to it." I just laughed and shook my head.

"Claudine, I know it's hard for you to understand, but things were always so financially hard with us at Gran's that I have trouble seeing things just as handouts; I'm just used to working for everything I've ever had. I do know that I need to start being a little more gracious though, and I promise I'll work on it." She smiled and winked at me.

"Okay let's get going it's almost 7:30 and you still have to drive to Fangtasia. We gathered up my things, thanked Giselle with a promise to come back in a few weeks, and then grabbing my hand Claudine popped us to my car. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Okay you popped in front of her, let me guess she's fae isn't she." Claudine nodded as I put my other clothes in the back seat. I had started tossing them in when I noticed my backseat had a _bunch_ of packages and sacks. I looked at Claudine and started to say something, but before I could she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Sookie, you deserve only the best, please don't fuss about the clothes. Remember trust your heart and your instincts. Because you are part fae, you also have extra senses and stronger instincts; trust those. Call me tomorrow I want all the details!" Before I could say a word she was gone with a soft "pop". I laughed and quickly headed to Fantasia. I was going to be pushing it to be there at 8. Sure enough traffic did not cooperate and at 8:15 I pulled into Fantasia's parking lot.

A/N : Le Lys Dorées = French for The Gilded Lilly


	13. Chapter 13 Prelude to a meeting EPOV

A/N—Ok Gang, this is Eric's day before the meeting with Sookie. Hope you enjoy it. Once again thank you for all the alerts and favorites. All of you that review, I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! You make my day! Charlaine Harris owns all rights to SVM and these characters. We are just playing.

EPOV

"Eric, we have a problem"

The tone in my child's voice told me this was not going to be something I could quickly fix, and I motioned her into my office. I wanted to find out the details of her urgency. As she crossed my office's threshold, I could see, whatever this problem was weighed heavily on her mind.

"What is the matter, Pamela? I do not have time to deal with more drunk patrons tonight. I have a meeting with Sookie Stackhouse for which I must prepare." She took a seat opposite me in front of my desk.

"There's a man in the bar saying that he knew Hallow, and he wants to talk to you. I tried to get rid of him, but he refused until he sees you." Pam said with thick disgust filling her tone. In all the years I had known my child, I knew the one thing that annoyed her were humans who dared challenge a vampire. I had to admit that it annoyed me as well, but I learned over the centuries how careless they could be with their own lives. I developed a tolerance for them, while Pamela on the other hand made no such allowances.

"Very well, bring him in, but allow only 5 minutes before you _interrupt_ me. I do not want to be late for my meeting with Sookie". She nodded, then swung open my office door to reveal a slim, gaunt, ghost of a man, who looked like he had allowed someone to feed on him one too many times, and was on the verge of dropping dead before our very eyes. Could I be so lucky?

"Mr. Northman, I'm Daniel Atkinson and I'm an ex- member of Hallow's coven". At the mention of her name my fangs ran down, and I had to exercise every ounce of self-restraint within me to keep from attacking this man where he stood. Needless to say, the very thought of her brought out my animalistic nature; after all she had been the cause of my current state of distress.

"I understand your frustration with Hollow, Mr. Northman. In fact, it's her recent actions towards local supernatural businesses that caused us to go our separate ways. She became nothing more than a common criminal with supernatural powers, and that wasn't something I wanted to be associated with. I am not surprised she was killed."

He casually walked to my desk and took a seat as I studied him. I was trying to decide if he was a plant, sent by those still loyal to the witch in an effort to exact revenge for her destruction. Though we were fairly confident that we had killed her entire coven, I had heard rumors of late that some of them may have survived, and were seeking to avenge their dead leader.

"Mr. Atkinson, I have no desire to comfort you over your misguided loyalties. I have very little time and I suggest you get to the point of this meeting before I must take my leave".

Leaning back confidently in his chair, he leveled his gaze at me and continued without missing a beat. "My point, Mr. Northman, is I may be able to assist you in recovering your memories, or at least some of them. As an insider of Hollow's coven, I was privy to discussions she had with others about the curse she'd placed on you". This got my attention. Though this man may well have been a plant, it was perhaps a risk I would be willing to take.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Mr. Atkinson. What information do you have?"

"I know details of the curse that you may not know. These may be relevant to your current search for your memories. However, before I tell you anything, I want a guarantee of protection from anyone from the coven who may still be alive. I did not, as you might imagine, leave on the best of terms, and I'm sure anyone who may still be alive would relish the pleasure of ending my life". His voice thickened with emotion as if to emphasize the weight of what he was telling me. I understood his concern, but was not prepared to offer him anything until I knew his information was valid.

Before he had a chance to continue, I was up from my desk with his throat in my hands and my fangs fully bared. "I will _not_ make any deals with you, human. You will tell me what you know unconditionally, or I will end you right here and finish the coven's job for them". He laughed.

"You're not going to kill me, Mr. Northman. Who are we kidding? I may be your only chance to learn the truth of what happened with Hollow. Are you so primal that you would risk never knowing the truth just for the satisfaction of killing a single human?" I knew he was right. Though I could have killed him without remorse, he was at the moment, the best chance I had of learning anything about my experience with the witch. I released his neck, and he arranged his shirt collar then leaned back again.

"Think about it, Mr. Northman. I will come back in a few days and we'll talk. If you find that your need to know is more powerful than your need for control, perhaps we can strike a deal. If not, then I suppose things could turn out badly for me, couldn't they?" He rose to his feet and walked out the door. Within a moment, Pam stood in the doorway with a quizzical look on her face demanding to know about the meeting that had just occurred.

I handed her a piece of paper where I had written Atkinson's name. "I want you to find out everything you can about this man. I want to know where he is from, who his friends are, and who he works for. If he snuggles with a blanket at night, I want to know it." Pam took the paper without another word and began to dial her cell phone. I heard her speak briefly to someone whose name I did not recognize, giving them Atkinson's information and telling them that no amount of digging crossed the line.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I strode past her silently. I did not have time to go into details about my planned meeting with Sookie, but Pam was, if nothing else, persistent.

"Eric! A total stranger just walked into your bar and demanded to speak with you - a meeting you took and have told me nothing about aside from you wanting him investigated. I think I deserve a little more than that, don't you think?" Her voice was filled with obvious frustration as she followed me out of the office to my car.

"I will tell you all the details tomorrow night. For now, focus on finding everything you can about Daniel Atkinson and get that information to me as soon as possible. I will return shortly to meet with Sookie." I jumped into my car and drove away, leaving her standing in the parking lot frustrated and a bit angry.

As I reached home, I felt something stir within me that I had not felt for a thousand years: anxiety. I realized I was nervous about this meeting, though I did not quite understand the reason. Was it because of the promise of recovered memories? Or was it perhaps that I would be seeing Sookie again after nearly two months of silence and letter writing? Whatever it was, I felt a bit like I did when I was a young human, feeling the excitement of meeting a girl for the very first time. I did not understand this feeling.

What power did this simple human hold over me? I decided I need to change clothes in an effort to find something that I felt was _right_ for our meeting, I found myself wondering why the hell I even cared. No human had ever affected me in this way, and finding out why she did was almost as important to me as learning more about our time together. Tonight would be interesting indeed.

I finally settled on a classic look: black jeans, sleeveless tee shirt, and a light, leather jacket. What girl did not love the James Dean look, right? From the time I'd spent with him, I can say decidedly that his look was as much of a draw for women as his superior acting skills were.

I combed my hair and rushed out the door. As I drove through the gate and turned onto the road, I caught a glimpse of a tall, slim, figure standing on the sidewalk nearby. I called the guardhouse and had them do a search of the area.

Pulling into the Fantasia parking lot, I received a call from the guards notifying me that they had found nothing. Thinking back on the day's events, I put them on high alert and told them to notify me immediately if anything out of the ordinary occurred. I paused for a moment and refocused my thoughts on tonight's mission: to gather as much information about the time Sookie and I spent together as possible, using whatever leverage I had at my disposal. I felt a pang of guilt as I considered the manipulation and deal making I might need to utilize during tonight's meeting. Getting out of my car, I dismissed the thoughts and walked towards Fantasia.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok I love you people for being so patient. I've just updated my first story and now finally this one. There will be another regular chapter, EPOV of the meeting and then back to letters... I was in a rush to get this out to you guys so it is not betad….bad char! But I figured you all would catch and tell me any mistakes in a kind and loving way…..LOL. Ok I guess on with the show.. OH and please just remember it's not over till it's over. That's all I'm saying.

"Letters from the Heart"

The Meeting

SPOV

I took a deep breath, smoothing my skirt with my hand. I was trying to find my courage to get out of the car. Now that I was here, I wondered why in the world I had been stupid enough to agree to meet Eric. I should have just kept him at arms length for a bit longer with the letters. I was enjoying those; they were safe. Pulling my visor down to look at my makeup for the twentieth time, I searched the eyes that stared back into my own. I really didn't have a choice at this point, I had to go in and talk with him. As I studied my own reflection, I realized I needed to face my own demons. I had to confront these feelings once and for all. Sure I had thought about them this morning and even admitted to them, but this was different. I was about to face the man who caused all these emotions. The last time I had seen him alone he had kissed me, clinging to me as if I were his lifeline. Then everything changed – he remembered. I knew I would miss him. I had no idea that he would take most of my heart with him. Now, for the first time since he walked out of my life, I was going to meet with the man who I had loved deeper than any other. Oh yea, and on top of that, he didn't remember anything about our time together. He had no idea about his promises to me or how much we had shared.

My hand shook as I fixed my lipstick. I stared back into the mirror, still trying to find answers in my own reflection. Could Claudine be right? Did Eric have feelings for me he was burying, and if that was the case what did it mean? After all, it wasn't like he led a laid back kind of life. I took another deep breath, flipping the visor mirror shut before I tucked it back into place. I gathered my resolve around me - making my decision. I would play this calm and cool; after all I was just going to meet a _friend_, right? I could do this, I would get some information to help Tara and have a drink; that was it. Opening the door, I gathered my purse then slipped out before I could change my mine.

I walked to the front of the long line outside of front door. A tall redhead I didn't know was working the entrance, and as I approached I noticed her give me the once over. She smiled baring her partially extended fangs.

"The night looks to be picking up, what can I do for you love?" She spoke to me with a heavy British accent as her eyes roamed down my body. I cleared my throat and my eyes met hers. Vampires never had intimidated me.

"Hi, I'm here to see Eric. He's expecting me, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I stood waiting as the crowd behind me seemed to grow restless. Her left eyebrow shot up at the mention of my name.

"So you are the famous Sookie I've heard so much about. I wondered when I would get to meet you. I'm not sure I see what all the fuss is about, but you're right Eric is expecting you. Go ahead." She motioned with her head towards the interior of the club.

I walked up to the bar and smiled at Indira and suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"Sookie, you look positively scrumptious tonight." I turned around to Pam giving me the once over.

"Hey Pam, how have you been?" I was genuinely interested because despite her tough shell I really did like Pam a lot, and I considered her a friend.

"My master has been a task driver lately. I just hope you can help him regain his memories because he's driving everyone crazy; including me. I wish he would have remained without them until he was fully recovered." She had whispered the last part so that only I would hear her. I was startled by her statement, and as I glanced at her my eyes were filled with question.

"Pam, where's Eric and what's going on?" I took a step closer to her as she put her arm through mine.

"Sookie, Let's go to his table so we can talk. He is on the phone and will be out in a minute." She pulled me across the floor towards Eric's booth at the front. I could feel everyone watching us as we crossed the floor.

"By the way that outfit is perfect on you. The color does wonderful things to your eyes, and it definitely shows off you assets." She winked at me as her fangs ran down. I laughed and slid into the booth we had reached.

"Pam, I appreciate all the attention, but what the heck did you mean about Eric?" I watched her as she slid in across from me.

"This may not be the best time, but let's just say that he is _definitely_ not himself and his moods are starting to be bad for business. He needs to get _all_ his memories back. He needs to remember what happened between the two of you. Sookie, you need to help him. He can not be seen as weakened or not in control. It could put us in danger and that of course puts you in danger. You know he keeps you safe among our kind. There are many who would love to get their fangs into you." She was leaning towards me barely whispering, but her words were impacting me as if they were being shouted. Before I could respond she sat up and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Eric, we've been wondering where you were." She slid out of the booth and moved so he could take her place. "I'll leave the two of you alone I'm sure you have much to talk about. I'll send a waitress for your order." She turned and in a flash was back at the bar. I looked back to find Eric staring at me intently. I smiled at him tentatively not quite sure what to say. I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts and noticed his gaze lingering on my breasts as I did so. I shook my head and laughed. I guess fanged or human - men would always be men. Eric's eyes flew up to mine as a smile crossed my lips.

"It's good to see that some things never change. It's nice to see you again Eric." I took a sip of the gin and tonic Pam had sent to our table. He gave me his signature grin.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, and I must say you are looking especially lovely tonight. That color suits you." Eric continued watching me. "Sookie, I am surprised that you did not change your mind." He arched a brow.

"I don't change my mind that _often_! Besides I wanted to come and see how you were doing. You know with the memory loss and everything. I also need to talk to you about Tara." He shifted in the booth, stretching is long frame as he propped his elbows on the table interlacing his fingers.

"Ah, you need my assistance. This could prove quite interesting." He continued looking at me shrewdly and it felt like the cat and mouse game had started once again. I sighed heavily, drawing my eyebrows together in a frown.

"Eric, I thought you were serious about turning over a new leaf in our umm, _friendship_. At least that's what you said in your letters, but it doesn't look like you really meant it." I took a deep breath and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. "Yes, I do need some help – at the minimum information, but I really did come to see how my _friend_ was getting along. I know it's been really hard on you with the memory loss and everything. I just thought we could catch up a little and then talk about Tara. You seem a lot more interested in becoming friends in your letters, unless that's just your latest scheme. If that's the case then I'm wasting my time and am going home." I turned to get my purse from beside me, when his hand softly grabbed my wrist. Surprised, my eyes darted back to his face.

"Sookie, I'm sorry you are correct and I apologize. I was very honest in my letters to you. I do want to learn to be your friend, especially after everything you did for me while I was _indisposed_. I am indebted to you and owe you that and so much more." His eyes roamed my face as he spoke seeming to be very sincere in what he was saying. I blinked a few times and then sat my purse back on the seat. He took a breath and then smiled.

"I will admit that I have enjoyed our correspondence. I use to enjoy letter writing very much, but with technology it seems to have become a lost art." I nodded, returning his smile.

"I agree, it's so much easier to sit down and write out your thoughts, share your day and just connect with someone." His eyes narrowed at my last few words, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. "Anyway, I have been enjoying the letters too." I reached for my drink and took a slow sip as I tried to gather my thoughts. Eric seemed to notice my discomfort and for once didn't capitalize on it.

"As I said before, you look lovely tonight Sookie, is that a new dress? I do not remember seeing it before, and if I am not mistaken I smell the scent of fae?" I grinned at his attempt of small talk.

"Actually, yes to both questions, Claudine and I had a date today to do some shopping and have dinner. So the timing worked out great to stop by and umm, visit with you." I twisted my glass and stared into it, trying to break Eric's intense scrutiny. He continued gazing at me, but dropped his hands while sitting back into the cushions.

"Ah, I thought it was probably her scent. Where did you go?" He picked up his trueblood and took a drink. I didn't quite know what to make of this turn in our _relationship_. He was actually trying to be _nice _andeven though I didn't know how genuine he was, I was willing to go along with it.

"Oh nothing exciting, we went to the mall and ate at that seafood place, Oceanside, do you know it?" He nodded.

"I hear it is quite good. I have taken important human clients there for business. Did you enjoy it?" I relaxed and relaxed a little further into the cushioned booth.

"Yes, it was very good and it's definitely a good choice for business meetings. I can see why you would go there. We had dinner and then Claudine took me shopping at a wonderful little dress shop. It has a French name that means the _Gilded Lily_. I doubt if you know it though." I glanced around the club people watching, I kept a tight hold on maintaining my walls. I didn't want to get distracted by all the human misery and depravity that seemed to always surround the club. I turned to look back at him when he didn't respond.

"Why would you believe that I do not know this establishment? Is there something special about it?" I hesitated and dropped my gaze from his. I didn't want to cause any problems for Claudine or the other fae. I pulled the corner of my lower lip between my teeth, nibbling as I thought about what to say. Surely she would have told me not to mention it, if it were a secret. I glanced back up to find Eric staring at my mouth as if mesmerized. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. He tore his gaze from lips, meeting my eyes with his own. His voice was soft and deep when he finally spoke.

"Sookie, why do you hesitate to tell me about a simple dress shop?" His eyes seemed to have taken on a new intensity as he watched me. I dropped my voice to a whisper, knowing he would still hear me.

"Well honestly I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything or not, but I'm going to take a chance and trust you. It is owned by the Fae." He sat back chuckling then reached over taking my hand in his.

His voice was still soft and deep. It reminded me of another time – our time. His voice always sounded this way when we were snuggling together, spending romantic evenings in front of the fire, and when we made love. My breath caught as my eyes looked into his. I longed for him to remember this time; I needed him to remember it as much as I surely needed my next breath. I felt my eyes feel with tears as my yearning for him became a physical pain in my heart. I gasped softly as the pain hit me, and I knew I had to get out of there; even if it were just for a few minutes. I tried to tug my hand from his, but I couldn't meet his eyes I knew I would burst into tears. Barely whispering I reached my feet.

"I need to go to the restroom, please Eric let me go." His eyes didn't miss any of the emotions that passed across my face, and he sat holding my hand for a long minute knowing that I was hiding something from him. We both realized we had shared an important moment even if he didn't remember the feelings which perpetuated it, and I wouldn't face them – not yet. Finally, he dropped my hand and in the same low throaty voice gave me a warning.

"Sookie, go for the moment, but you can not keep running from whatever it is that happened between us. I will eventually remember and then you will have no choice but to deal with our past." He stood by my side in a flash, gently placing his hand at my waist, and then escorted me to the restrooms. Neither of us spoke a word to the other.

I walked through the doorway never happier to have a door between us. Closing it, I sagged against the hard surface as I tried to regain my control. Eventually, I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror- I was not happy with what I saw. My face wore the look of someone who had just experienced a great loss.

Damn! I didn't know how I was going to go back and finish this evening. I would have given anything at that moment to pop out of there like Claudine, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I turned on the water splashing my face. Drying it, I started taking deep calming breaths as I re-applied my makeup. I definitely looked better than when I had come in. Checking my hair, I took another cleansing breath, and opened the door. I was surprised to find Eric leaning against the wall waiting on me. As I walked to his side, his arms drew me closer to his body and then he brought his lips near my ear.

"Feeling better I hope?" He leaned back to meet my eyes. I looked up and nodded. "Good, I would have hated for our _visit_ to be spoiled." He kissed me softly on the forehead before taking my hand in his. He walked out of the hallway but instead of leading me back to the booth, he led us towards the dance floor.

"Come _friend_, let's have a little fun." His words seemed like a caress as he pulled me into his arms as the beat of the music swirled around us.

We danced to several fast songs, both laughing and moving to the music. I'm sure we were both surprised at how much fun we were having. I was living in the moment and enjoying every minute of it, and if the laughter coming from Eric was any indication, he was enjoying himself too. Just about the time I was ready to call for a break, the music tempo changed and a slow romantic song began. I had started to walk away when Eric grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around me drawing me tighter into his body as he moved us to the slow sensual beat. His head was bent down so his check rested on mine. His breath brushed against my ear.

"Why is it _friend_, my closeness seems to raise your heart rate? Sookie, I know something happened between us, I can feel it just below the surface of my memories. I can feel it every time I touch you. My body remembers, even if my mind does not. Please tell me-help me remember!" He pulled me even closer and his embrace tightened.

I wanted nothing more, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what we had done to Debby Pelt, but most of all I was afraid that he would no longer feel the same way. I could deal with his memory loss, but I knew I couldn't stand his rejection. I pulled back out of his arms shaking my head as my voice became low and breathy. This was killing me.

"I can't I just can't. I know you don't understand, but you have to remember on your own." Tears filled my eyes as I met his. "I'm sorry, Eric." He rested his forehead on mine still swaying us to the music. A few minutes later, he took a deep breath and stood to his full height, stepping out of our embrace.

"I am sorry too Sookie, I know you will be angry and you will most definitely not understand, but I have no other choice." He stood facing me. "Until you are ready to tell me what happened during my memory loss, I can not help you with your friend Tara." I stepped back from him as if he had slapped me. Shock and anger radiated through my body.

"You bastard! I thought you were sincere, I thought maybe just maybe this ordeal had helped you." My voice was getting louder and I didn't really care who heard me. "I thought you had changed. You can rot in hell Eric before I tell you anything." I pivoted on my heel and headed for the booth. I just wanted to grab my purse and get the hell out of there. All I could think of was getting as far away from Eric Northman as I could. However, he had other ideas and I before I could stop him, he scooped me into his arms.

"No Miss Stackhouse, you do not get off that easy. You will leave when I say you can leave." He clutched me tighter then with vampiric speed flew to his office. He opened the door without letting me go, kicking it shut behind him. I started squirming and slapping at his chest.

"Eric let me go, you can't keep me here. Let me down!" He gave me an evil grin and then unceremoniously dumped me on the sofa. I nearly bounced off before I regained my balance. I waited till he walked to his desk and then made a rush for the door. Of course with his speed he was there ahead of me. I slapped at his arms and then tried to kick his shin. He merely chuckled which made me angrier.

"Eric, I demand you let me go now! This is kidnapping and if you don't I'm calling the police the first chance I get." I crossed my arms glaring at him. He smiled shaking his head.

Sookie, you know you will not call the authorities, and I did not say you could not leave. I said you could not leave _now_. As soon as you calm down, you may leave. I do not want you to have an accident on the way home." He laughed as I looked at him with what I'm sure was a ridicules expression. Suddenly it was all too much, and it seemed like all my energy was gone as my legs collapsed. Eric caught me before I hit the floor, he swung me up into his arms, and walked to the sofa. He stood looking down at me for a few minutes before he sat down, keeping me pulled across his lap. His voice was surprisingly gentle as his finger traced my cheekbone.

"Woman, I do not know what hold you have on me, but whatever it is I promise I will discover it. I do not understand why you will not be honest with me about what took place. Did you do something that you believe will anger me?" I shook my head looking down at my hands clutched in my lap.

"Sookie, do you not understand that I owe you a debt? I would never hurt you - especially now. I owe you my protection, I owe you my life! Pam told me what you did for me while I had no memory. She said you cared for me, you kept me safe. You have my word no harm will come to you. Please look at me." Cupping his hand under my jaw, he tilted my face up to meet his. He tried to capture my gaze with his own. "Trust me Sookie, I will not let anyone harm you." Tears ran down my cheeks before I buried my face in my hands.

"Not if you could help it, but not even you can control feelings." I looked up as I heard him draw in a deep breath. His eyes were wide, and for once Eric Northman was speechless. I knew I had said way too much. I buried my face into my hands again - this time letting the tears flow freely.

I cried for the loss I felt, and I cried from the fear that overwhelmed me. It was the fear of never knowing or finding the love I had known for those short weeks. It had been perfect and it had been genuine. I cried even harder as I realized the enormity of my loss. This seemed to stir Eric from his stupor as he pulled me to him, he whispered words I didn't understand and then sat rubbing his hand up and down my back. I buried my face into his chest while he rested his chin gently on the top of my head. He continued offering me comfort. Soon my tears were replaced by small hiccupping sounds, and I began taking deep breaths. I jumped when there was a knock on the door, and I tried to get up, but Eric held me in place.

"Come in Pam." She opened the door taking in the scene. "I need a glass of ice water for Sookie and a warm washcloth, also you might bring some aspirin with you." She bowed her head and without a word left the room. I laid back into his embrace even though I knew it was going to be over soon but it didn't matter I didn't really care about the future. I just wanted to feel his arms around me; I wanted to feel cherished and protected one last time. I suddenly realized that before I walked out of his life I needed him to understand. I started to tell him, but as I spoke he placed a finger over my lips.

"Sookie, I know we must talk but let's wait until Pam has returned so we will not be interrupted." I nodded and lay back, resting my cheek on his broad chest.

This man knew how to make me feel safe and protected. He had also known how to make me feel love and cherished. The thought of loosing him almost brought me to tears once again, but I bit my lip and breathed deeply. Eric's embrace tightened around me as he felt my distress increasing. There was another knock on the door before Pam quietly entered carrying with her everything he had requested. She sat the tray down on the table near the sofa and then left. It was the quietest I had ever seen Pam.

Eric shifted to sit up and handed me the glass of water and a couple of aspirin. I took them without protest and drank almost half the glass of water. Its coolness felt good against my dry throat. I handed him the glass when I finished, and then he did something that surprised me. He took the washcloth and gently bathed my face with it. He took a few minutes with the task and then placed the cloth back on the tray. He softly smoothed tendrils of hair from my face before his hand returned to cup chin. He locked his eyes with mine.

"Sookie, whatever we have done, it doesn't matter. You need to trust and have faith in me. I will fix this, we will fix this. Now please tell me what happened while I had no memory." I knew he already understood what had taken place between us. I knew it by his look and his embrace. I just had to put it into words. I took a couple of deep breaths then met his eyes.

"Eric, while you stayed with me several things happened. The simplest one I guess is a murder." His eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. "We came home one night and Debby Pelt was waiting on us – well me. She tried to shoot me but you took the bullet, then I shot and killed her. You helped me clean up the kitchen, bury her and her car. I have no idea where, you did it by yourself." He simply nodded.

"So you feared giving me _this_ power over you." He had said it softly as if he understood. I merely nodded before continuing. The hard part was next and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do this. I looked away from his eyes as I fumbled with my hands.

"Sookie, please look at me. You can tell me anything. Take a chance and trust me." He waited till I met his eyes and then smiled softly. I stared into those sapphire eyes and made a wish. I willed myself to continue.

"You were very scared Eric, I've never seen you so vulnerable and it broke my heart. You clung to me like a life line. The first night you wanted to sleep with me and I let you. You clung to my hand all night. I don't know how it happened or exactly when, but we started caring for one another. We became friends and then we were intimate." He smiled softy.

"Eric we made love in every room of my house and then some. It was incredible, you cared for me and you put me first. No man has ever done that; not for me." I took another deep breath as his eyes roamed my face, he seemed like he was trying to memorize it.

"First you wanted to stay with me and give up everything. You wanted us to build a life together. Then you told me you could love me, that you would bring me to your side and give me everything. That everyone who owed you fealty would owe it to me as well." His eyes were wide with astonishment, but I continued.

"I knew it was wrong, as much as I wanted it - as much as I wanted him I knew it wasn't a choice that I could make. So when the curse broke and you walked away from me I let you go. I knew you were never really mine to keep, but Eric," Tears started flooding my eyes. "I did and do love that man who came crashing into my life late one night." The tears rolled down my face but I continued.

"I just wish it could have been true and not just a distant dream. " I felt the change in his body as he had stiffened and I knew he had pulled away from me and put up the walls. Just as I had expected everything had changed on the turn of a dime. I slid off his lap and this time he didn't stop me. Standing in front of him I caressed his hair with my hand.

"I'm sorry Eric; I wish it had been different. I didn't mean for anything to happen between us" I stepped back and waited for him to say something but he just sat staring up at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom and then if it's ok I'm going to ask Pam to drive me to Claudine's so she can take me home." He continued staring at me and simply nodded.

"Goodbye Eric, take care of yourself, and stay safe." With that final comment I walked out of his office.

I walked through the club in a trance as I quickly collected my purse. Pam had arrived at my side and she put her arm through mine. She never said a word as she led me to her car. I called Claudine and she agreed to meet us at the mall. I saw her as we drove up and I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I jumped out and ran into my cousins arms, bursting into tears as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

A/N: Sniff…ok what did you think, am I crazy because I was in tears as I wrote this? My characters do really kind of just take over. I know this is sad now and you must wait….but be patient and remember I really empathize with my characters so no one can hurt for too long. Please PLEASE review. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter.

GO ON

Just a little further

That button right there, ya that one.

Hugs Char


	15. Chapter 15 The Meeting EPOV

A/N—Hey Gang, Sorry this took so long to post. We are having a busy week. Hope you enjoy. And PLEASE review. I will love you forever and ever!

Hugs

Char

EPOV

As I watched Sookie storm out of Fangtasia, I could not believe our initial _meeting_ had taken such an ugly turn. Perhaps, I had shown an overzealous attitude toward getting my memories back, but I certainly did not intend for it to turn out the way it did. I had seen this going much differently, after all it was the first time we had seen each other since Hallow had cursed me. A part of me wanted to chase after her, to stop her and attempt to salvage this by the sheer force of my will, but I knew doing so would only make things worse. If there was one thing I knew about Sookie Stackhouse, it was that she would not be controlled by anyone; human or vampire.

This woman, I had to admit, had quite a hold on me. Never in my thousand years had I been both so aggravated and captivated by the same person as I was by her. I knew that something had happened between us, and the memory of it lay just past the edge of my consciousness. I also realized these memories would be the key to both our futures.

"You know Eric, sometimes you can be a real ass". The sound of my child's nearly mocking voice cut through the music of the club and landed on my ears like a hot poker.

"Pamela, do not involve yourself in matters you know nothing about. This is between Sookie and me; it does not in any way involve you."

She leveled her fiery gaze at me and spoke with such intensity that I was a bit taken aback. While I was used to Pam being direct with me, she seemed particularly irritated by this situation and was doing little to hide it.

"Eric, you and I both know that the only reason you're here today is because of Sookie. If she hadn't taken you in when you were cowering like a scared little boy, you could have been killed. You repay that by treating her like she's common, just one of your passing human toys?"

In an instant I was face to face with my child, my hands gripping her shoulders, my eyes locked on hers. "It would do you well to remember who you're talking to, Pamela. Do not mistake the freedom I have given you for weakness". She was frozen in front of me, either unable or unwilling to move, not knowing what would happen next.

Pam and I had been together many years and I usually allowed her free reign. However, _this_ would be a boundary she would not be allowed to cross. As I released her shoulder and walked away, Pam stood motionless, watching me until I closed my office door behind me.

I stood at the front of my desk in a haze; a million questions swarming my mind. Why was I so effected by Sookie? Why, even in the face of behavior I would have killed other humans over, did I remain calm, docile, and _tender_ towards her, and what the HELL was with _this_ emotion? Was my reaction to her based on some kind of subconscious sense of gratitude? I certainly _was _grateful that she had taken me in when I was at my most vulnerable, but did that gratitude explain my behavior tonight or over the last few weeks with our letters? I did not know and my anger started to crawl along my skin . I ran my hand through my hair trying to think logically.

Reaching for my mobile phone, I dialed Sookie's number and then ended the call before it even began ringing. I knew we would connect again, but maybe what she needed right now was a little space. Perhaps the emotions brought out by our letters and tonight's little tete-a-tete were a bit confusing to her, maybe that contributed to her behavior tonight. Or, perhaps as Pam had so eloquently put it, I was just an ass. Either way I was not pleased at the turn of events.

I _had_ to recover my memories. They were the key to everything. I could not fully understand our current interactions until I knew what our past had truly been. I could feel those memories nestled just beneath the surface of my consciousness, waiting to be coaxed out, yet I felt powerless to do anything to assist them in surfacing.

"Damn witch!" I roared as I found myself moving towards my desk in a rage. In a single motion, I swept its contents to the floor and moved to my bookcase. Flipping it over, I tossed it against the opposite office wall where it landed with a loud crash, carelessly spilling the rare volumes I'd carefully collected over the centuries. Randomly reaching for one of the books, I tore it to shreds with my bare hands tossing the fragments of paper way from myself in anger. I roamed my office like a panther stalking prey, kicking and destroying anything in my path. I reached for a prized lamp that sat on a nearby end table and shattered it on the floor and I tossed several two-hundred pound filing cabinets against the wall like a madman.

"Eric Northman! What the hell are you doing?"

In my rage, I had not heard my child enter. She was standing in the doorway with a stunned expression of disbelief on her face. In the hundreds of years we'd been together, this was one of the few times she'd seen me lose control. Indeed, it was one of the few times in my thousand year existence that I had, but I could no longer bare the weight of not knowing, not understanding. I was not whole without my memories and I vowed to get them back at any costs. I did not care if it took me another thousand years of existence, I would find out what happened between Sookie and myself - I _had _to find out.

Pam stood at my side surveying the damage I'd done to my office. "That's so human", she finally said as she walked out, shaking her head.

She was right; to lose control was a very human thing to do. It was something vampires, by our very nature, avoided, even shunned. Since my month long encounter with Sookie, I had become different. The change was almost as drastic as my change from human to vampire. I'd begun experiencing emotions that I long thought were gone. This woman, for whatever reason, awakened things within me that I did not understand. In an odd way, I felt like I was breathing again, like I had recaptured human life.

Had I really told Sookie that she would share in everything of mine? Had I promised the fealty of those who paid fealty to me? It sounded absurd but on a deeper level I knew it was true. There was little I would not do for this woman, and I knew that kind of emotion was very dangerous to my kind. To give a human any importance in a vampire's life could prove deadly, as others had found throughout the ages. I instinctively knew I would be safe with Sookie, that I could trust her. Though she owed me no fealty, and was not under any compulsion, I knew she would prove to be a most loyal ally.

I summoned one of staff to clean up the mess in the office. When he walked in, the expression on his face was similar to the one Pam wore when she first encountered the office tonight. He said nothing, of course, and dutifully began picking up the pieces of paper, wood, and glass strewn about the office. I needed to get out of here; I needed to clear my mind of the happenings of the night, to assess what had gone on and what had gone badly.

As I crossed the main floor, walking towards the door, Pam spotted me and called out. I ignored her and continued towards the parking lot and my car. I did not know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I knew I needed to put some distance between myself and the idiot sycophants that packed the club.

Getting into my car, I sped out of the parking lot and headed towards the interstate. I pushed the car to its limits as I drove aimlessly. The roads were largely empty and I turned the radio on loud as I lost myself in the blackness of the night and the beat of the music. For a few moments, I allowed myself the very human emotion of 'just driving'. I had no place to go, no reason to go, but I just went.

As I pulled in front of the house, I saw that every room in the house was dark. Her car was parked in the drive and there wasn't a sound coming from within. Silently, I flew to her bedroom window where I could see her laying on the bed, sound asleep, still dressed in the clothes she had worn to earlier this evening. Gently opening the window and slipping in, I stood at the side of her bed for a few moments watching her.

She seemed settled though not at peace. I noticed her tear stained cheeks and something seemed to tear in my dead heart.

I could not take my eyes from Sookie's face - even tear stained she was so beautiful. Sighing I sat down next to her, wondering what was to become of us. I reached out to stroke her cheek with my fingertips and suddenly a barrage of images flooded my mind - I remembered.

I inhaled sharply as the images showed me proof of Sookie's words and my eyes widened in wonder, realizing the impact of what I had just relived. I sat staring at her for hours, willing her to awaken; this was not to be the case. Standing, I bent to kiss her lips softly and then I walked to the window leaving as silently as I had entered. As I flew to my car, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt everything would be alright. I would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16 From Eric 6

Dear Sookie,

As always, I hope this letter finds you well. Let me start by offering you an apology for the way our meeting earlier tonight went. It was not my intention to place any pressure on you to assist me in recovering my memories or to imply that I wanted more from you than a friendship. While I have to admit that my desire for you does indeed exceed that of a casual friendship, I also understand, for the reasons you cited in your previous letters, why that might not be a possibility. However, I am a patient man. I have waited over a thousand years for one I could call my own; waiting a few more months or years is hardly anything within that context.

Sookie, after you left the club tonight, I was confused, angry, and frustrated. I was confused by my feelings for you, angry at the way the meeting had gone, and frustrated by my inability to remember what had transpired between us and to understand why I was so drawn to you. I do not believe that a human can truly appreciate the torment a vampire experiences when brief snippets of his memories are lost. I can remember the events of a thousand year life, yet there is a single month that is a complete blank. I do not blame you for not telling me what happened during this time. Perhaps it is too painful for you, perhaps you are not ready to deal with what we shared. Whatever the reason, I understand that you will need to process those events and emotions in your own way and in your own time.

That said, I must make a confession of sorts. When you left the club, I followed you home. I was like a man possessed by a compulsion that I could not control. I drove around the city for a while to clear my head, knowing that showing up on your doorstep might not be the best idea considering what had happened between us only a few short hours earlier. But, eventually, I had to give in and go to you. I knelt near your bed only hours ago and watched you as you slept; a vision of absolute beauty. My dead heard pained as I saw the tear stained pillow you clutched and I knew it was the pillow I'd slept on during our time together.

Then, they came back. The memories of our time together flooded my mind and, in a few minutes, I felt all of the intensity, emotion, and caring, that we had experienced together during those days. The emotions were perhaps the most powerful I have experienced in my entire existence and rocked me to the core. I found it hard to keep my footing as memory after memory replaced the denial that even I had not known was there.

Sookie, I remember everything. I remember laughing with you in such a carefree way that I felt truly liberated. I remember kissing you and the sweet taste of your soft lips. I remember making love with you and not only claiming you as my own, but giving myself to you completely as well. Surprisingly, these memories do not fill me with the terror and denial you might expect. Instead, I find they bring me peace and comfort. The things I remembered were things I knew deep inside of me. They are things the vampire within me denied but the man instinctively knew. I believe that, tonight, while at your bedside, I met _your_ Eric and I am not frightened by him.

I believe we need to schedule another meeting. Do not worry about any ulterior motives I may have, I assure you there are none. We need to discuss my memories and how we are to proceed from here. Will be be friends? Lovers ? Something in between? I do not know the answer to that question but I am certain that is something we must decide together.

Meet me again?

Yours,

Eric


	17. Chapter 17

Eric,

I was so surprised to find your letter in my mailbox this morning. I knew it meant you had to have delivered it in person overnight. At first I was a bit confused by your actions, but then I read your letter. To be honest I'm shocked and not quite sure what to say to you. I know I should be furious with you for coming into my house and invading my privacy. In a way it's kind of stalkerish and a bit creepy, but honestly since you regained all your memories I can't be upset with you.

Eric, I'm happy that you have remembered all of our time together and now I'm sure you understand why I was worried about telling you what had happened. I'm sure you understand why it took me so long before I was able to talk about it. You must know that I was concerned about letting you know about Debbie Pelt and what had happened. Honestly Eric, I thought you might use it against me, to control me. That's the last think I want – to be under anyone's control. With our past and you not remembering what happened between us, I hope you can understand why I feared the power you would have over me.

Of course now it isn't even important, since you already know. It did bother me a little that you didn't mention anything about the Debbie incident, but I guess you had other things on your mind. I would like to talk to you about the whole episode with her because some of the details I don't even know since you handled a big part of it. I Guess though there are some things we have to talk about first.

I'm not sorry for telling you what I did at the club. Eric, I needed to let you know how things had been between us and why I've been distant. You are right when you said it has cost me to lose my Eric. Until recently, I don't think I realized how much it has effected me. After our meeting though I'm sure you understand why I acted like I did. I just couldn't face the loss of someone who had come to mean the world to me. I am so glad that you finally appreciate how painful it's been for me and I needed to go through all this at my own pace. It means a lot to me that you truly seem to understand what I've been going through.

With all that said I have to admit that I am really overwhelmed by everything you've said in your letter. If I didn't know better I would have to say that _my_ Eric had written part of it because it was so honest, sweet and even romantic. I have never seen or heard you talk like this and I don't know what to think.

I know what I want to believe… I want to believe that somehow, someway you have come to terms with everything and it has changed you. I'm not sure that's really what you are saying; and the thought of facing you, all these memories, and feelings, scares the hell out of me. It really does, but Eric, I'm not going to run any more because you and I both deserve more. Even if our relationship ends up in just being a friendship, at least I'll have the peace that I did my best and faced up to what I needed to. I've ran too long and now it's time to resolve this one way or the other.

Eric, I care about you, I know that. I probably have for a long time, but I fell in love with the other man, my Eric and yes, if I could have one wish it would be for that man to be a big part of who you now. I don't know if that's reality or if it has happened, but your right we need to talk and get things resolved between us.

I am not working on Thursday, but I really don't want to go to the club. If you can make it then would you mind coming to my house around 9 pm? That would give us plenty of time to talk and figure out where we go from here. I'm going to next day this letter so you should have it on Monday night when you get up. Could you call me and let me know if Thursday works for you? If it doesn't we can talk about making other plans. I'll be waiting for your call tomorrow night.

Take care and stay safe, and Eric, thank you for the letter. It really means a lot to me and was pretty wonderful.

Talk to you soon

Yours,

Sookie

P.S. I have to admit the whole thing about you watching me sleep didn't bother me, it's actually pretty romantic. I pray this works out for the best for each of us.


	18. Chapter 18 Anticipation Erica & Sookie

Anticipation

EPOV

As I opened her letter, I instinctively did something I had not done -  
had not needed to do for nearly all of my thousand year existence; I  
held my breath. I could smell the faint scent of the perfume she was  
wearing when she wrote the letter, and I held the envelope to my nose  
and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent I now remembered smelling  
every day while we were together. It was a familiar, comforting, smell which  
brought me back to the simple times we'd shared nearly a month before.

I unfolded the letter and began to read, not quite knowing what to  
expect, nor quite believing the words lain carefully before my eyes. If  
I did not know better, I would almost say her words brought a beat to  
my lifeless heart that had lain dormant for centuries. My hands  
quivered as I read her words, and I was overjoyed by her acceptance of  
my proposal to meet.

I reached for the phone and cancelled a meeting I had scheduled on  
Thursday evening. I did not want anything to interfere with, or  
encumber, our meeting. Nothing was more important than  
our planned time together; no club, no personal business, no vampire  
politics. This was an opportunity to start new, to capture her heart,  
to let her meet **her** Eric again, and I was not going to waste this  
chance with silly games or petty obligations that meant nothing in the  
grand scheme of things. This was my time; _our _time and it felt like  
I had been preparing a thousand years for this single meeting.

I picked up the phone again and dialed her number.

SPOV

"Okay, I'll see you Thursday and Eric…" I paused taking a deep breath.  
"I think everything will be alright no matter what happens. I can't explain it, but I just have a feeling it will all work out. See ya soon, bye."

Flipping my cell shut, I lay back on the sofa and I stared at the phone. I was surprised and a little bit excited at his response. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I hugged them tightly with my arms. Eric had just called me to confirm for Thursday, and if I didn't know better I would have sworn he seemed nervous and yet excited. I frowned as I stared at the phone again. Eric was nothing if not the epitome of control, and I had to be wrong about my impression; I had too, didn't I? I laughed at the crazy thoughts I was having and pulled my knees tighter into my chest.

"I guess I will just have to wait till Thursday to see what's going on with you, Mr. Northman."

I giggled, shaking my head. Now he had me talking to myself. I burst out laughing as a chill of excitement raced over my body.  
I could hardly wait till Thursday.


	19. Chapter 19 A surprise

Dear Sookie,

It is with great sadness that I'm writing this note to cancel our  
meeting tonight. Queen Sophie Anne will be paying a visit to Fangtasia  
and only called me a few minutes ago to inform me. I must be available although some of her business will not be directly with me.

The box that this note is attached to contains a laptop computer that  
is already set up and ready to use. Turn it on at 2 A.M and you  
will be connected with me. I know this is late, but I am hoping you will be able to at least chat with me. I need to talk with you in some form. While I would much prefer sitting across a table, staring into your lovely eyes, for tonight, this will have to  
suffice.

Yours,  
Eric

SPOV

I sat down as I read Eric's note, first feeling disappointed and then smiling to myself that he went to so much trouble. He really seemed to be serious about talking with me as soon as possible. I grinned to myself and tore open the box of the lap top. It was a beautiful magenta and very shiny. I laughed as I thought about our "chat" later on tonight.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I sighed and sat back hugging the laptop to my chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Our Talk

[2:27] guest-13896 changed nickname to Sookie

[2:28] Eric_Northman: Welcome Sookie, I was hoping you would make it tonight.

[2:28] Sookie: Hi Eric, thanks.

[2:28] Eric_Northman: I see that you got my gift this morning. I was hoping I would not be too late.

[2:29] Sookie: It was on my front porch this morning.

[2:29] Sookie: First thing I saw and it's beautiful by the way

[2:29] Sookie: but I'm not sure I can keep it

[2:29] Eric_Northman: I am glad you like it. And we can talk about you keeping it later. Right now, I am glad iu

[2:31] guest-13901 entered the room

[2:31] guest-13901 changed nickname to Eric_Northman

[2:31] Sookie: Hey what happened

[2:31] Sookie: one minute your here and then poof

[2:31] Eric_Northman: It seems I am having Internet connection problems tonight.

[2:31] Sookie: ahh I don't know much about those

[2:32] Sookie: So what were you saying before you left?

[2:32] Eric_Northman: Unfortunately, neither do I. I have someone who usually cares for these things for me.

[2:33] Sookie: Ya I'm sure *smirking*

[2:33] Eric_Northman: As I was saying, I am glad you like it. Right now, I am glad that we are connecting.

[2:33] Sookie: I'm kinda surprised to be honest

[2:33] Eric_Northman: Why are you surprised?

[2:33] Sookie: why didn't you just reschedule

[2:35] Sookie: I mean *shrugging* it never did seemed that important when you missed

[2:35] Eric_Northman: As I said in my last message, this discussion is important for us. I understand that.

[2:36] Sookie: Oh

[2:36] Sookie: To be honest your kinda freaking me out a little

[2:36] Eric_Northman: Why?

[2:36] Sookie: You seem so serious

[2:36] Sookie: is something wrong?

[2:37] Eric_Northman: I suppose it is serious, considering all we've discussed in our letters. Nothing is wrong.

[2:37] Sookie: Well we kinda went over all that in our meeting

[2:38] Eric_Northman: Not all of it. I had not yet recovered my memories when we met.

[2:38] Sookie: true

[2:38] Sookie: and so?

[2:38] Eric_Northman: To be honest, I am quite surprised you decided to meet with me.

[2:38] Sookie: you mean in real life...or in chat ?

[2:39] Eric_Northman: Either. You seemed very nervous whenever I broached the subject of my lost memories.

[2:39] Eric_Northman: Does my recovery of them not make you nervous?

[2:40] Sookie: Eric you know why they do. I told you how I felt about my Eric

[2:40] Eric_Northman: Indeed you did. And I told you then, as I believe now, that both Erics are still here.

[2:40] Sookie: Well sure it makes me nervous as hell

[2:40] Sookie: hmm why do you say that?

[2:41] Eric_Northman: The recovery of my memories have allowed me to explore your Eric a bit.

[2:41] Sookie: You mentioned that in your letter, what do you mean by that ?

[2:41] Eric_Northman: For centuries I have been "Eric the Vampire". So long, in fact, that I had lost touch with

[2:42] Eric_Northman: Eric the man and my humanness. Recovering my memories allowed me to experience the emotions

[2:42] Eric_Northman: I had not experienced in a long time.

[2:42] Sookie: what do you mean by that Eric? What emotions

[2:42] Sookie: I mean I know you can get angry

[2:43] Sookie: so youre in touch with that emotion

[2:43] Eric_Northman: Sookie, I know now that what we experienced was much deeper than mere friendship. I know

[2:43] Eric_Northman: the power of the emotions I felt for you.

[2:44] Sookie: whaaat?

[2:44] Sookie: what emotions? I know you have always wanted to have sex with me...so I guess

[2:44] Sookie: you desired me

[2:44] Sookie: Eric, please don't play with this ,

[2:44] Eric_Northman: Yes, I did - and I still do. But this was not just meaningless inconsequential sex. This was much

[2:44] Sookie: I can't do that. I really can

[2:45] Sookie: *cant

[2:45] Eric_Northman: deeper. I know that what we shared was not just sex.

[2:46] Sookie: So what does that mean?

[2:46] Eric_Northman: I believe it is up to both you and I to decide what that means.

[2:46] Sookie: Eric that's a cop out

[2:47] Sookie: I know how I feel about my Eric.

[2:47] Sookie: I fell in love with him and I miss him ever day

[2:47] Sookie: but I'm scared of you

[2:47] Sookie: I know that we are kinda friends

[2:47] Eric_Northman: Why are you scared of me? I would never harm you. I've had the chance and never have.

[2:48] Sookie: because there is a ruthless side to you that I've seen

[2:48] Sookie: and I guess I've only seen

[2:48] Eric_Northman: You are correct. There is, and always will be, Eric the Vampire.

[2:48] Sookie: Let me explain something

[2:48] Sookie: maybe it will help you understand

[2:48] Eric_Northman: Alright

[2:49] Sookie: When I started to fall in love with my Eric, it was because he cared truly cared about me

[2:49] Sookie: he asked me about my life, he took care of me...

[2:50] Sookie: He would have given anything for me...to make my life better, to make me happy. He put

[2:50] Sookie: me first. Eric NOONE except Gran has ever done that...no one

[2:51] Sookie: except my Gran. and my Eric and now he's gone...probably forever.

[2:52] Eric_Northman: Do you truly believe that someone who cared for you as much as I did could ever just

[2:52] Eric_Northman: disappear?

[2:52] Sookie: But that's just it Eric

[2:53] Sookie: I don't know if that was YOU...I know it was him. but I've never seen

[2:54] Sookie: anything that has ever showed me that you had that side.

[2:54] Eric_Northman: Sookie, let me explain something; something I do not believe you fully understand...

[2:55] Sookie: Eric, I'm sorry but this isn't working. I think it was a bad idea. I'm

[2:56] Sookie: just getting more and more upset...I can't I gotta go I'm sorry it hurts too much too

[2:56] Eric_Northman: Sookie, wait...

[2:57] Eric_Northman: Sookie?

[2:58] ***user Sookie has quit chat***

SPOV

I ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know what I expected, but damn it wasn't this because _this_ hurt way too much. I cried and pulled his pillow into my arms. I wish I had never let _my _Eric get so close to me, because it felt like my heart was being ripped out; and I knew that it's never going to get any better. I would always be wondering "what if" and that question would never be answered. I sobbed even harder into the pillow. If it hurt this much too really truly love someone, I didn't think I wanted to let it ever happen to me again. The loss of Bill was nothing compared to the pain I suffered with this loss. Sobs racked my body as my heart shattered once again. I heard a noise by my bed and was started to see Eric beside me.

EPOV

I slammed the lid of my laptop closed not quite believing that, once again, Sookie had chosen to avoid our conversation - a conversation she knew we _must_ have, and run. I reached over and picked up the phone to call her then sat it back down in frustration. This had to be resolved and it had to be resolved tonight. The time for running had passed. It she wanted "her" Eric then she would have to be willing to deal with _this_ Eric as we sorted everything out.

Without a second thought, I took the sky, soon coming to rest on the walkway leading up to her porch. I could see the bright light of her bedroom glowing and I knew she was still awake. Walking up to the door, I knocked and waited for a response. Then, almost indecipherable, I heard the soft sound of her crying. Lifting off again, I flew to her bedroom window and, in an instant, was at her bedside. Sookie's face was buried in her pillow as long, wrenching, sobs came from deep within her fragile being.

As she noticed me, I saw a look of confusion and then anger cross her face, but I did not allow her time to protest. I drew her into my arms and held her tightly to me. "Sookie, you did not let me finish".

She fought against her tears, trying to calm herself enough to either protest or submit to the fact that she was in my arms and could do little about it. I leaned forward and kissed her softly while wrapping her even tighter in my embrace.

"What you do not understand, Sookie, is that I do not merely 'care' for you, I love you"

"Eric", she began, but I did not allow her to continue. My lips claimed hers and I could taste the sweet smell of the melon she'd eaten earlier still lingering on them. I held her tightly as I deepened my kiss and felt her respond to me with her own...

A/N- *Wiping tears from my eyes* Okay I made myself cry again when I wrote Sookie's part and then Eric took my breath away. And NO this is NOT the end, almost but not quite. Thanks for all your support. Please review it means so much!

Huggers

Char


	21. Chapter 21

An interlude

Hey Gang, I'm sorry it's been so long I'm really struggling with the next chapter. I want it to be tender and romantic…. And of course a bit hot. Well we were working on it and then Real Life enters and things get crazy. NOW it's the holiday season. I promise I have not forgotten you.  
We'll do our best to get this all wrapped up as soon as possible


	22. Chapter 22

A/N—I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and being so patient. It was never my intention for this to go so long without updating. I do appreciate your understanding and I hope we don't disappoint you with this last chapter to our story. It's been a lot of fun to do something a bit different. My plan now is for this to be the final chapter. I have toyed with the idea of an epilogue but I just am not sure. Please give me your feedback about it. I will definitely listen to all your suggestions. Thanks again gang for your patience so with no further ado the final chapter.

**Chapter 22 **

**EPOV**

As she returned my kiss, I felt a thousand years of pent up passion well from within me. I had finally found my true mate, and it was all I could do to restrain myself from simply throwing her to the bed and taking this marvelous creature with absolute and total abandon. I pulled her closer and felt her body respond to my still tightening embrace. Unlike the last time, she did not hesitate to draw closer but did so with a hunger and a desire that surprised me. This time, she leaned into me, her kiss growing deeper and more demanding, her body arched into mine and her small hands reached around to clutch my back.

**SPOV**

As Eric's arms wrapped around my waist, I couldn't help myself from pressing my body closer to his. My breasts made contact with his hard chest and suddenly I couldn't get close enough. All I could hear playing over and over in my head was "Sookie, I love you." My need for him surged to the surface and as his tongue stroked mine, I felt a sudden warmth between my thighs. I'd missed Eric so much, all I could think of were our bodies becoming one, the way lovers had been doing since the beginning of time. I wanted him to touch me; make love to me like we had never been apart, and I needed to express my love for him with every touch and caress. My tongue stoked his and explored every nook and crevice of his mouth and he did the same. My heart raced as my arms snaked around his waist clutching his body tighter to mine. I felt his arousal press against me and I shuddered from the contact tearing my mouth from his.

"Eric" I sighed barely able to put a sentence together. "Please make love to me. I need you, I really need you." I met his sapphire eyes loosing myself in their depths and started pulling the shirt from his pants.

**EPOV**

I drew back from Sookie as she tugged at the waistband of my slacks. Here was a woman whom I had searched for nearly a millennium and I was going to make sure I, and certainly she, enjoyed our 'new' first time together. I reached down and took her hands in my own, brought them up to my lips, and kissed them.

"Not so fast, Ms. Stackhouse. This has been a long time coming", I said with a sly smile on my face. I could see the desire flooding her countenance, hear her quickened heartbeat and breath, but now was not the time to hurry things. We had nowhere to be, no one to be with but each other.

"Eric", she said with shallow breath, "Don't tease me!" My eyes flashed with desire and I captured her gaze holding it with my own.

"Oh lover, I am not in any mood to tease you, Make no mistake, I am going to make love to you until you are exhausted, and then I am going to take you again. I will make love to you as no one has ever done before, and finally you will truly be mine." I bent my head down and traced her full bottom lip with my tongue and then sucked it between my teeth nibbling on it gently before letting it go.

"And this time, mitt hjärta, you have my oath I will not leave you. You are my woman, and Sookie, I am forever yours." My name caught in her throat as she pulled my head down to hers. I succumbed as her tongue danced, curled, and enticed my own. We claimed one another with that delicious, engulfing kiss, our lips and tongues mating, foreshadowing the joining which would soon follow.

Soon, I became as impatient as Sookie to get rid of the offending barriers that separated us. I could no long wait to feel her warm silky flesh against my own. I ran my hands under the t-shirt she wore and as I worked to remove it, our limbs tangled in the erotic dance of undressing each other. Frustrated, I ripped the shirt off, exposing her beautiful, ample, breasts, and I stood to remove my own shirt never taking my eyes from hers. Once more, she reached for the waistband of my pants, and again I pulled away.

I slowly unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned the trousers I was wearing, never losing eye contact with the amazing woman kneeling only a few feet away from me. Sliding my pants down and allowing them to drop to the floor I kicked them aside and stood before Sookie fully naked and aroused. I walked toward the bed and knelt before her, once again devouring her soft, sensuous lips with my own. Gently, I pulled slightly away and kissed her neck, feeling her luscious blood so close to the surface that I could almost taste it.

My tongue traced a path down Sookie's neck, stopping at what were surely the most beautiful breasts in the world, I cupped one of the creamy swells with my hand, sliding my thumb along the sides of the erect rosy peak, then gently took it into my mouth, laving it with my tongue and gently nipping it with my teeth. I heard her moan and felt her heartbeat quicken. I allowed one of my fangs to gently graze the side of her pink bud, then returned to sucking it, harder this time, as I listened to sounds of pleasure escape my lover's mouth. Unfamiliar emotions surged within me and I was becoming overwhelmed. I lifted my head from her breast and sought Sookie's eyes trying to find some grounding in this unfamiliar emotional territory.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Her brow furrowed, a look of concern washing over her beautiful passion-filled face. As I searched her mesmerizing blue eyes my world suddenly made sense and all the pieces of my life fell into place bringing a calm I had never known.

"Sookie, I have loved you since before I knew you. You are what my thousand year old heart has sought my entire existence." I noticed that my voice was heavy with emotion. Indeed it was true; this was who my heart had sought, had longed, for a millennium and now finally, I had my beloved in my arms.

She opened her mouth to respond, but I immediately captured her swollen trembling lips with my own, not allowing any words to escape. By Odin, I could not get enough of this woman! My tongue traced her full lips and nudged past them once more. Our tongues battled each other until Sookie gasped for breath. As she pulled her mouth from mine, she bowed her head to nuzzle my neck. I could feel her hot breath on my skin as she pulled back to look into my face. Her finger tips brushed over my cheeks, tracing my features, then she ran her thumb across my bottom lip.

"I love you Eric. You're what I've been searching for too. I realized that when we started writing to one another. When I met you for our first _discussion_, I had finally been honest with myself and accepted the truth. I've dreamt of making love with you every night we've been apart and I can't believe you're really here. I have missed you so much; I was starting to believe you were lost to me forever!" Tears flooded her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Without hesitating I bent closer, catching them with my tongue as I cupped her tremulous chin between my hands.

"Oh my beloved, I am here and I am planning on being with you for a very very long time." I placed a tender kiss on each eye lid tasting her tears and becoming so overwhelmed with emotion I buried my face in her neck as tears welled up in my own eyes.

**SPOV**

I wove my fingers into Eric's glorious blond mane, clutching his head to my chest. He seemed overcome with emotion and clung to me as if he was drowning and I was his life preserver. We held on to each other both of us realizing we were both finally were we belonged. All I could think about was finally giving myself to Eric in every sense of the word and I knew in my heart this was how it was meant to be.

I continued to run my hands through his golden hair bringing them to rest on either side of his face. I bent my head so my mouth was near his ear tracing it's with my tongue before tugging on his lobe. A growl came from deep in his chest as I licked the place behind his ear and his arousal surged against me. My breath caught in my chest as warmth spread throughout my body.

Emboldened my hands slid to his shoulders and swept down to caress his chest. My mouth followed the path of my hands coming to rest on one of the hard nubs. Bending my head, I took it into my mouth swirling, my tongue over it. Eric buried his hands in my hair as I gently bit and then moved to continue doing the same to the other side.

"By the gods woman, do not stop!" I continued playing with his nipples and then replaced my lips with my fingertips as I started placing kisses down his rock hard stomach. I ran my tongue over his abs and ran it into around the rim of his belly button. My lips and tongue continued creating a provocative wet path down his lower stomach when I felt myself being lifted and placed higher on the bed with Eric hovering over me smiling.

"Now lover it's my turn."

**EPOV **

Gently I took Sookie's hands in one of my own and drew her arms over her head; her beautiful creamy breasts lifted and became taunt with the movement. Reaching down, I cupped one, testing the weight of it in my palm. I gently kneaded and fondled the silken swell with my long fingers never taking my eyes from hers. I felt the pink bud bloom against my palm and I could not help myself as I bent my head to taste the rosy peak with my tongue. My eyes left hers and I moved my fingers to surround her breast as I slowly captured the bud with my lips. I laved it with my tongue, sucking the rosy tip into my mouth. She arched her upper body trying to press her breasts closer to my mouth as she gasped with frustration, colored with her desire.

"Eric, please let go of my hands, I need to touch you. You're driving me crazy!" I pulled my mouth from her breast with a gentle 'plop' and grinned up into her eyes.

"Patience my love, this is just the beginning I am going to caress every inch of your beautiful body with my mouth and my tongue this," reaching down I gently pulled on the tip of her breast "beautiful bud is just the start." Bending my head back to her breast, I pulled it back into my mouth but not before I nipped at the pink tip I was rolling on my tongue.

Sookie cried out arching once again and I smelled her passion increase as a flood of moisture pooled in her soft warm center. I growled with the scent of her desire and grazed the side of her breast with my fangs. I quickly pulled my mouth from her breast to give the other equal attention. I revealed in the taste and feel of her silky voluptuous swells.

"Lover, in all my days I have never seen breasts as beautiful as yours and I will immensely enjoy waking each day resting with my head upon them." I murmured the words against the ripe flesh then turning I placed a feather light kiss on each one before I continued my lips path of exploration of Sookie's tanned glorious skin.

My lips traced a trail to the middle of her chest and then began to move lower to her stomach. I let go of her hands and brought mine to rest on her hips. She immediately wove her fingers through my hair stroking and running her fingers through it. I traced her ribs with my finger tips placing light caresses along them that caused her to giggle. Smiling widely my fingers caressed a spot at her waist soon discovering a place that was particularly ticklish.

"My dear Ms. Stackhouse, I do believe I have found one of your weak spots." I grinned up into her eyes before quickly nipping and kissing the place in question. Sookie started laughing and kicking her feet as I continued tickling the area with my tongue.

"Errrriiccc, stop, please stop." She gasped in between giggles as she tried to squirm away from my mouth.

Laughing I placed another kiss on her waist and moved to the center of her stomach. I kissed and lapped at her belly button, dipping my tongue into the musky depths and swirling it inside as I slid my hand down the smooth flesh of her lower stomach. I ran my fingertips towards her mound and looked up into her face. I teased her skin wanting to catch her gaze with mine before I touched her most secret area where femininity emanated in abundance. It was the part of her that I had wanted to enjoy from the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Sookie, my love, look at me." I was surprised at the raspy quality of my own voice. "Do not take your eyes from mine, I want to see you when I touch you because this time it is truly me who will caress and possess the heart of your essence, and I will be the last male to ever experience your sweet lushness which will surely bring me to my own personal Valhalla." I watched her eyes widen and fill with desire as she bowed against me as my fingers touched her. I could not help myself and I captured her lips with my own as my fingers continued exploring and claiming the woman who was finally going to be my grandest and final conquest.

It was almost dawn and Sookie was curled into my side, her head on my shoulder, arm around my waist and her legs tangled with mine. I looked down at the sleeping beauty I held in my arms. I stroked her body lightly with my fingertips and pulled her closer to me. I had kept my promise and made love to her until she was exhausted and I had kissed every glorious inch of her and then some. I was still not sated but then I do not think I could ever be with her. However, I felt a peace I had never known and I realized it was because I was finally where I belonged. This fragile, spitfire of a woman had me totally under her spell and had given me the most precious gift of all. In giving me herself, she had given me peace and wherever she was I knew I would finally be home.

The End…well?

A/N; Ok Please leave me some love and let me know do we need an epilogue? You know what to do just click below and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for joining us on this adventure. It's been a pleasure.


End file.
